


forever with you

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Cute, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Daggers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Human, Human Han Jisung | Han, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love, M/M, Obsession, Smut, Stabbing, Stalking, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, Vampire Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vampires, mention of suicidal thoughts at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: “I knew for months.” Jisung adds and Minho licks his lower lip, tasting Jisung’s blood on it, his hunger multiplying. “What would you have done if I killed you?” Minho asked, voice deep and bright blood red eyes staring back at Jisung’s ordinary dark brown ones.“I would’ve let you.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 13
Kudos: 172





	1. sweet as cherry

**Author's Note:**

> CW & TW | suicidal thoughts, attempting suicide
> 
> The first few paragraphs will imply that one of them wants to jump off a bridge and into water (he didn't do it), please skip for your safety <3
> 
> \--
> 
> not rechecked
> 
> \--
> 
> Please don't forget to leave some kudos and comments!  
> And please share~~ I hope you enjoy!

It’s only been two years since Minho met his human boyfriend. He could still remember how they met.

He approached the man with an intention of killing him on that bridge. But he made the decision that it would be more fun and exhilarating when he waits and befriends him to see the look of betrayal in his eyes the moment he kills him. A few months later, he decided. He was going to do it, kill him behind this abandoned alley after a make-out session, but he went against it when he felt how calm the other was when he took his chance to bite his neck. “I knew.” Jisung said when Minho stopped sucking, blood dripping on his lips and his chin when he looked at Jisung.

“I knew for months.” Jisung adds and Minho licks his lower lip, tasting Jisung’s blood on it, his hunger multiplying. “What would you have done if I killed you?” Minho asked, voice deep and bright blood red eyes staring back at Jisung’s ordinary dark brown ones. “I would’ve let you.” He answered in a soft voice, feeling his body weaken from getting his blood sucked.

Minho listened; not once did his heart miss a beat. He wasn’t lying. “Why?” He asked, his hunger dying down and his curiosity taking over. “Because I like you.” Jisung said, Minho searched the other’s eyes for any sign that he wasn’t serious. Jisung was. Minho tilts his head to the side, smiling, his blood-covered fangs glistening from the moonlight that was shining on them from above.

Jisung’s eyes fell on it, admiring how sharp it was and he finally felt a sting on his neck. He hissed when cold air hit his skin, making Minho exhale with a sigh. “That’s a really dumb reason to die, Sungie.” Minho states, placing his cold thumb on Jisung’s neck. “It’s fine as long as it’s you.” Jisung whispers, eyes looking up at Minho’s blazing red ones.

Jisung kept one thing to him that night, he wasn’t just ready to die because it was Minho, the person he has held on to and trusted for months. But he was ready to pass because he knew it would happen sooner or later, whether it was from his own hands or Minho’s. He knew that the other had sensed it too, given because of how they met, but Minho never mentioned it.

He was having a rough time that year, already thought of a way on how to end his life. He was on a silent bridge, the water under it was flowing hard. If he jumps, his body will get washed away and he’d drown. He inhales deeply, looking down, eyes red from crying and heart heavy with burden. Everything’s been too much lately. His school, his low-income job, he can’t take it anymore. He doesn’t know what or who to hold on to.

He’s ready. He steps on the bottom of the railing, his hips leaning on the top of it and his grip on the railing were the only thing keeping him from falling. The cold air hits his face, making his black hair fly back.

“I like cold nights like this.”

Jisung jumps off the railing, his feet hitting the ground, shocked that there’s a man on the railing in the same position he was before. “How long have you been there?” Jisung asked, eyes wide and heart beating fast from shock. He didn’t even hear him; the bridge was almost abandoned because of how late it was. No one should be here, but on the railing was a pale man, soft-looking dark brown hair getting swept back by the wind.

The man turns his head towards him with a smile. Jisung blinks, he didn’t look crazy, nor did he look sane. He has this look in his eyes that Jisung couldn’t recognize, so he just looks away and stares at the dark sky. “It’s been a minute I think.” The stranger says.

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself, I wanted to join you.” He adds and Jisung looks at him again, this time with questioning eyes. “Who are you, anyway?” He asked and the other grins, jumping off the railing and standing in front of him. “Minho.” He introduced, reaching out a hand and Jisung stared at it, biting down his lower lip before shrugging and reaching his hand out and shaking it. “Jisung.” He says, taking notice of how cold the other’s hand was, but he thought it was just the cold night until two months later.

They met a couple of times after that. At first they just had coffee and then they went out at nights to get drunk and sleep with each other. It seemed like a routine for them, until the night that Minho bit him. Everything changed after that night, Minho seemed to be more careful around him and they spent more time watching a movie and talking than screwing each other.

Two years passed and here they were, cuddling on the couch with a blanket over their thighs and watching a show. Minho has an arm around him, loving the feeling of his boyfriend by his side and Jisung has an arm over Minho’s stomach, eyes almost closing from being sleepy. “Baby.” Minho whispers, patting Jisung’s blonde hair. He dyed it to blonde because he was tired of seeing his black hair all the time, even though Minho found it more attractive on him.

Minho thinks he’s attractive in any hair color anyways, he’s whipped for the human.

“Yeah?” Jisung asked, still focused on the show that was playing and trying to stay awake. “I’m hungry.” Minho whispered again and this time, Jisung turned his head, smiling at him, sleepiness gone. “Yeah?” He asked and Minho smiles, kissing his nose. “Yeah.” Minho answers, looking at Jisung’s plump lips with half-lidded eyes.

Jisung leans in further to catch his lips. Jisung fixed his position, turning his body more in Minho’s direction. The other placed his hand on Jisung’s cheek, making the older shiver from his cold hand. He didn’t mind the cold exterior of his boyfriend when he knew he was warm being in his non-beating heart.

Minho’s fangs started to appear, gently grazing it on Jisung’s lower lip, feeling the soft skin on the tip of his fangs. “Min..” Jisung whispered, looking up at him. He didn’t have to continue because Minho already knew what he wanted. Minho starts placing soft kisses on his jaw, going to his neck. He inhales Jisung’s scent, he smelled like pine trees on a cold winter night and sweet cherries, like the usual. Jisung laced his fingers in his hair, closing his eyes as he waited. Minho licks his favorite spot, the bite he did a week still visible.

Jisung had lied to his friends about the marks on his neck, claiming that it’s just a normal hickey. They asked repeatedly and he denied just as much. Still not believing him, they just let it go because they figured that Jisung wouldn’t tell them anyway. Minho sinks his teeth in Jisung’s soft, tanned skin. Jisung lets out a high-pitched whine, gripping Minho’s locks as he tilts his head more to the left as Minho starts sucking. Minho moans when he tastes Jisung’s sweet blood. When he first bit Jisung in that alleyway, he tasted like iron and beer, but as time went on, the taste of his blood changed, and Minho was addicted to it.

Minho grips Jisung’s shoulder with one hand and his thigh with the other, nails digging into his clothes. Jisung moaned, his cock hardening in his pants while he felt the blood get sucked from his neck. For other people, this might’ve been weird and scary, they would’ve probably run away from Minho. But somehow, it felt right, and it felt amazing. They both trust each other; Jisung knew Minho would stop the moment he tells him to, and Minho knew that Jisung wouldn’t give him too much.

Minho slides his hand to Jisung’s boner, cupping it as he sucks a bit more. Jisung tugs a bit on Minho’s hair, careful to not move his head too much so he won’t disturb Minho. Minho starts palming him, slowly taking his fangs out of Jisung, licking on the blood that was coming out from the holes he made. He was almost full. Almost. Jisung exhales, feeling a bit light-headed. 

You would think that he would be used to it by now, but it always affected him this way.

“Let me take care of you.” Minho whispers, kissing Jisung down to his collarbone, making a trail of the blood on his lips. Jisung nods, too woozy to speak. He leans on the sofa as Minho gets down to kneel between him, throwing the blanket beside Jisung.

Minho pulls down Jisung’s boxers, almost drooling at the exposed skin. Jisung’s thighs were toned and smooth and his cock was long, it had a red tip, and it was veiny. Minho starts kissing on his right thigh, inhaling the same scent he smelled on his neck before sinking his fangs on his in. Jisung spreads his legs more, cock already leaking and face scrunching up from pain and pleasure. “Oh baby, that feels so good..” Jisung says in a soft voice, combing back Minho’s hair.

Minho inhales through his nose, hands rubbing Jisung’s smooth legs. Minho pulls back, eyes looking up at Jisung to see the other staring back at him with dark, hooded eyes. Minho licks the blood off his lips before licking Jisung’s balls, giving an open mouth kiss on it. He knew Jisung likes getting his balls played with. Jisung mewls, biting his lower lip as he closed his eyes for a moment before looking back down at Minho who was licking his length and putting his lips around his tip.

Minho goes deeper, taking in Jisung’s huge cock. He widens his mouth, stretching his jaw until he feels a slight pain. He still continues, doing his best to avoid biting down the other’s cock. Minho’s eyes started tearing up as he looked back at Jisung and almost gagged. Jisung moans at that, biting his lower lip and tightening his hold on Minho’s hair. Jisung leaks in his throat, hips moving. “Baby..” Jisung says, licking his lips.

“I want to fuck your mouth.” 

He says when he feels a bit of energy coming back and Minho pulls off, massaging his jaw before smiling. “Do it.” He states. They switched places, Minho laid on the bed and Jisung put his thighs between his head, lining up his cock on his lips. Minho placed his hands on Jisung’s thighs again and opened his mouth. Jisung grips his cock harder, cum threatening to spill at the image below him.

He slides the tip in, moaning. Even though Minho’s mouth was cold, it was an amazing contrast to his warm cock. He starts thrusting in and out of his mouth, eyes still looking at Minho’s lips, watching his cock disappear in it. He gripped Minho’s hair as he started going rough, snapping his hips into his mouth.

Minho moaned, rubbing his cold hands on his warm thighs, enjoying the ache from his jaw and his scalp. “Baby I’m close.” Jisung moans out, thrusts getting sloppier and deeper, hitting Minho’s throat. Minho gags around him and Jisung spilled his cum, letting out a few curses while groaning and pushing his cock deeper, shoving his cum more into his throat. Minho tasted Jisung’s sweet blood from drinking before and Jisung’s salty cum.

Minho continues to gag, trying to swallow his cum, but some spilled from his lips and unto his cheeks. Jisung moans softly, taking his cock out of his wrecked lips. Minho smiles, licking his lips as he looks up at Jisung who was panting above him and combing back his hair. “It’s so unfair that you don’t get tired.” Jisung says, getting off him and kneeling between his legs. “You don’t have to.” Minho says, wiping his cheeks and Jisung smiles, giving his thigh a kiss. “I want to.” He says as he tugs his boxers down.

The next morning, Jisung woke up to Minho looking at him. “If I could stare at you all night, I would too.” Jisung mutters, snuggling deeper into Minho’s side and Minho chuckled, pulling him closer. “You’ve done it before.” Minho answered and Jisung snorted. “And I was knocked-out the whole day after.” He said, remembering the first night they made love. All slow and deep sex, full of passionate kisses. It was amazing.

“Have you taken your pill”? Jisung asked sleepily and he felt Minho nod. The red pill. It was what kept Minho close to being human. It helps him get out in the sun for a few hours, it helps him taste anything that Jisung makes for him, it makes him appear in front of a mirror until the red pill loses its effect and it makes him feel more than he should as a vampire.

He’s been taking it for years. Kim Seungmin’s the one that provides him this pill. The Kim family has served him for years and has kept his secret hidden for just as long. Minho’s best friend had promised to help him make a pill to help him get out of the sun. It was a painful memory, seeing the people who helped him grow up and die.

So, he decided that he would just be heartless and keep the Kim family safe from anything and give them their share of the money for helping him without really having any other relations with them.

But then Seungmin came along. Something clicked in him when he saw those baby eyes, he felt the need to protect another Kim after years. He did everything in his power to support him and care for him without really showing it.

Seungmin grew up to be a good kid, smart and trustworthy.

Seungmin, now all grown up, never judged Minho whenever he went home with human or animal blood on his clothes, just minded his business and made more pills for the vampire. He was happy for his vampire friend when Minho had asked him what to bring on a first date, knowing that Seungmin was dating some human named Felix.

“I have to meet Seungmin after lunch to get more pills. Will you be okay?” Minho asks and Jisung nods. “It’s my day off, so I’ll stay home.” He whispered before looking up, admiring his boyfriend’s jaw line. “Do you want breakfast?” He asked and Minho smiles, kissing his nose. “Pancakes?” He asked back and Jisung chuckled.

Of course it would be pancakes. Ever since they started sleeping together and living together, Minho always looked for pancakes. He said it was because it’s the last thing he tasted before he was turned into a vampire. He couldn’t taste anything before he had the pill. “My mom used to make them.” He says that one night, all cuddled in bed after sex. “How.. long have you been, well, a vampire?” Jisung asked, still not used to the idea of using that term in a real environment.

“Since I was twenty-two. That was forty years ago.” 

Jisung lifts his head with wide eyes. “You’re basically a dad.” He said and Minho laughed, kissing his forehead. “No, I’m just a young adult that never grows old.” He answers and Jisung thinks for a bit. Minho thought he didn’t like what he said until he spoke. “Like Peter Pan?” He asked cutely and Minho smiled, pulling him closer and patted his head. “Exactly like Peter Pan.” He says and Jisung giggled, hugging him.

They were good for each other.  
Minho hasn’t killed anyone or anything for months since Jisung keeps him well fed with his delicious blood and Jisung helped him remember how it felt to be human. Jisung hasn’t thought about how sad he was. Minho helped him do his best in his classes and he quit his crappy part-time job to work under one of Minho’s coffee shops. He has a bunch of companies and shops around Seoul.

Despite being different beings, they were a positive influence to each other.

A few moments with them just cuddling, Jisung decided to get up and make his pancakes. Minho follows him to the kitchen a few minutes later. He sees Jisung preparing the ingredients, only wearing one of his long shirts; it was so long that his boxers weren’t showing. It did show his pretty thighs that had Minho’s bites.

Minho smiles to himself before walking behind him and hugging him from the waist, putting his chin on Jisung’s shoulder. “Your body’s getting better.” Minho whispers and Jisung laughed, getting an egg. “Thanks, I work out you know.” Jisung answered jokingly and Minho pinched his sides a bit, making him jump and laugh.  
“No, I mean, your body’s getting quick in recharging.” Minho comments and Jisung laughs, cracking the egg. “Recharging? What am I? A robot?” He asked and Minho pinched his sides again. “You know what I mean.” He states.

“Two years ago, you couldn’t even lift a finger after I fed.” Minho added before kissing his neck. “But now you just need sleep and you’re on your feet again.” He adds and Jisung turns his head, smiling and kissing his nose like Minho does to him. “I adapt really quickly.” He answered, giggling before focusing on making the pancake batter.

Minho stayed with him, clinging to him like a koala. Jisung didn't mind, he liked that Minho was clingy. He's more open in expressing his emotions now than when they first started seeing each other. Minho was closed off despite being so.. free.

They both ate breakfast, feeding each other and laughing at Jisung’s silly jokes. Everything felt so good, so perfect. “Do you want to eat outside for dinner?” Minho asked him and Jisung smiled. "You asking me on a date, Mr. Vampire?" He asked, leaning forward until his nose was touching Minho's, making the other laugh. Minho pecks his lips.

"Yes, is there a problem, Mr. Human?" He asked back and Jisung giggled, placing a hand on his cheek. "I love you." He says, pecking his lips and Minho looks at him fondly, pecking his lips back. "I love you too." He whispers. "You'll stay with me, right?" Jisung asks, smiling at him and Minho puts a hand on his cheek, looking deeply in his eyes.

"I'll be forever with you."

Jisung's heart skipped, giving him a big smooch right after that, both giggling for being so cheesy. They cleaned the dishes and continued watching the show they left last night as they waited for lunch. They ordered pizza and coke for lunch, sitting on the couch and watching the show. Then Minho had to meet Seungmin in the Kim’s household.

"Be safe." Jisung says, kissing him by the door and Minho, wearing Jisung's pastel sweater and his own black jeans, nods, kissing him back. "Call me if anything happens, alright?" He asked and Jisung nodded back.

Minho leaves the house, heading to his very stylish ride. Jisung has been teased that Minho was his sugar baby daddy. He would only laugh, but in thinking about it, he kind of is considering his real age.

Jisung closed the door and locked it, heading to the sofa before opening his phone to scroll through his Instagram. Almost an hour passed when he saw a shadow from the window by the door. He squinted his eyes to see better and another movement caught his eye. Jisung blinks, taking his phone while he walks closer to the door. He thought about calling Minho, but he might be driving his way back by now. He decided to take the bat that he and Minho had placed down, putting his phone in his back pocket.

It’s not that this happens often, but they had to be extra careful knowing that Minho isn’t exactly human. “Excuse me?” He heard a man’s voice and Jisung blinked, putting the bat down. It might just be someone who needs help. Jisung puts the bat beside the door before opening it a bit. “Give me a second, I’m not wearing pants.” He said with a smile when he sees a guy around his age. The guy chuckled before nodding his head. Jisung rushed to their room and took Minho’s jogging pants before walking back to the door.

He opened it and smiled again. “Hi, how may I help you?” He asked and the guy gave him a slight head tilt. “I can’t believe you don’t recognize me.” The man says and Jisung looks at him more. Bit by bit, he got to see who he was looking at. “Doyun?” He asked with wide eyes and the man smiled widely, opening his arms. “Hi!” He said and Jisung jumped into his arms. “Dude, it’s been a long time. Come in.” Jisung says, letting him in the house.

Jisung ignored a sinking feeling when he noticed that his childhood friend seemed to know the house, already heading to the dining room. He ignored the urge to call Minho and tell him to come home faster when Doyun gave him a smile. 

He shouldn’t have ignored it.


	2. does he have a vampire problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyun starts connecting the dots. A creature that can’t take photos or see himself, can only stand in the sun for a short time and the wine bottles at home. He sounded crazy, even he himself thinks that he was crazy, but it just made sense.
> 
> A vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW & TW // stalking, blood, obsession, dagger, forced kiss(?), mild drugging?
> 
> okayyy, this chapter is in Doyun's POV :O
> 
> I hope this chapter isn't too much for you guys :< and i hope you still enjoy/ed reading it <3

cw&tw | stalking, obssession

Doyun has been watching Jisung for a long time. He knew his obsessive behavior wasn’t healthy, but he couldn’t stop it.

It started in his last year in grade school when he saw Jisung at the back of the school, smoking. He found it so hot the way that Jisung blew a puff of smoke out from his attractive lips. After that, he found himself hiding in the corner to watch the other smoke his life away. Then one day, he mustered up the courage of walking up to him to ask for a stick.

Jisung was kind enough to give him one and light it up for him. They became friends after that, though Doyun had some other agenda than being friends with the other, Jisung thinks only of being friends with him. They spent the rest of their school year together at the back of the school before they went to high school together. They spent more time there until Jisung had to move during his third year. 

Doyun was sad and angry that Jisung had to move, but he pushed passed when he saw where Jisung went to continue his high school. He gets up in the morning, rides a taxi to where Jisung's school is and waits for him from afar. He does the same thing when Jisung entered college, his own education long forgotten as he gets more immersed into Jisung’s life.

He gets happy seeing him with his earphones on while he walks to the entrance of his University.. There were times that Jisung would keep walking past the entrance and away from the school. Doyun would follow him to this bridge and watch Jisung stare into the distance or at the water. The bridge would normally have a bunch of cars or taxis passing by when he was there during the morning. But at night, the vehicles would lessen until there was nothing. He would usually stay by a closed building, watching Jisung do the same thing he did that morning. He was worried of course, but he can't just show up and ask him what the hell he was doing.

He repeated this action until one night, he saw a person, a man, from another building. He was sitting on it like he wasn't afraid to fall and he was staring at Jisung too. He paid no attention to him, thinking it was just another random person. But no, he wasn't. When Jisung stepped on that railing, Doyun was about to run to stop him when something like a blur came from across the street and suddenly, a man stepped on the railing like Jisung did. Doyun blinked before rubbing his eyes. Did he really just see that? He looks back at where the man was and to where he is now, shaking hands with Jisung.

Doyun steps back, watching the whole thing go. The tall man lets Jisung walk ahead and then he smirks, eyes flashing red before walking beside Jisung. Doyun's eyes widened before he stepped back completely to avoid getting noticed from the creature he just saw. Cautious, he followed them to a quiet pub, probably to drink something while they talked. Doyun waited, he always did when Jisung went somewhere. He doesn’t go in where the other goes since they might bump into each other and it would weird the other out because Doyun lives in another part of town.

He watched Jisung and Minho fall in love and live together. He found his name out from over-hearing them one time when they passed by him. Jisung didn’t even spare a glance, he was smiling and he was happy with this.. Being. He even stopped smoking all of the sudden when he himself isn’t over it yet. How can he change so much from being with him?

Did he know about the creature he was with? Doyun only saw them out in the morning from time to time, but they liked to go out at night. Probably because it was colder at night, less sun and heat.

When they would go out, Doyun would lurk around the outside of the house, peeking inside the windows to get an idea how they live. It looked pretty normal, however, there were no pictures of them together, only sketches and paintings on the wall. He thinks it’s Minho’s doing because Jisung doesn't paint. He draws, but not paint. He sees a bunch of wine bottles in the kitchen counter, all aligned and labeled with weird names.

He would get out of there before they returned and he has this uneasy feeling. What kind of creature was this? 

He found out after a week, when he noticed a bruise on Jisung’s neck when Jisung passed him, eyes focused at the front when he walked. He would dismiss it as a hickey, but he sees two dots, something like a; “Bite?” He whispered before looking away, eyes focused on the beverage he was waiting for in the stall. Doyun starts connecting the dots. A creature that can’t take photos or see himself, can only stand in the sun for a short time and the wine bottles at home. He sounded crazy, even he himself thinks that he was crazy, but it just made sense.

A vampire.

He turned his attention to Minho. He was careful, keeping distance as he followed the being at night. He saw Minho jump from building to building. It was hard to catch up, but eventually, they ended up at his and Jisung’s home. He was confused. Wasn’t he supposed to be feasting? But then every other week, he would hear Jisung scream, but not in just pain, it was mixed with pleasure too. It might’ve driven their neighbors crazy to hear him be so loud like this.

Doyun was conflicted at the thought of Jisung getting railed and bitten like he’s some type of blood bank. Should he be turned on with the idea of it or should he be angry for his long time friend to be this stupid? The vampire’s using him, he should be smarter than this. 

He settled to be angry, thinking of ways to stop Jisung and that disgusting being to be together. He researched how to do it, he called his connections, asking for medicines, supplies, anything that he can use to weaken the vampire to take care of Jisung. And then he did. He found something strong enough to at least buy him some time to pull Jisung out of the house willingly or by force.

And so he decided to set his plan in motion when he sees the creature drive off. He takes the injection filled with nimbex with a mix of other paralytic drugs that was enough to paralyze a vampire. He takes a cross, a dagger and a bunch of garlic. He placed all of them in his fanny pack before he sighed, heading towards Jisung’s house. He inhaled nervously, creeping up the front door. It was quiet, like Jisung was waiting for him.

He figured that he should speak up. “Excuse me?” He asked and a few seconds passed before the door opened to see Jisung’s face. “Give me a second, I’m not wearing pants.” Jisung states with a smile when he sees him. Jisung closed the door and he waited. He thought Jisung recognized him with one look, but then he returned, wearing pants this time, he asked; “Hi, how can I help you?”

Doyun sighs, tilting his head. “I can’t believe you don’t recognize me.” He says and this time, Jisung stares at him until he realizes who was standing in front of him. “Doyun?” Jisung asked with wide eyes and Doyun smiled widely, opening his arms, happy to hear Jisung say his name again. “Hi!” Doyun greets and Jisung jumps into his arms, hugging him and Doyun smiles to himself this time, hugging him back. “Dude, it’s been a long time. Come in.” He says, letting Doyun in his house.

Doyun walks to the dining room, breathing in deeply before sitting on one of the chairs and smiling at Jisung. He was disregarding the hesitation in Jisung’s eyes when he smiled at him, he only focused on his smile. “Anything to drink?” Jisung asked, walking over to the connecting kitchen and taking a glass. “Do you have wine?” Doyun asked, not looking at him, but a sketched portrait of him and that vampire.

Jisung didn’t say anything and instead took a bottle of wine from where Doyun had seen the wine collection with weird names. “Day drinking?” Jisung asked, pouring himself a glass of water before heading towards Doyun. He placed the glass of wine in front of him before sitting down. “It’s been a rough couple of years.” He answered, taking the glass and smelling it. It /is/ wine. He sighs before drinking and his eyes widened.

Jisung smiled happily. “That’s our best wine.” He states, knowing how good it tastes and Doyun lets out an amazed sound before drinking more and raising an eyebrow. “Our?” He asked and Jisung smiled at him again, this time wider with his cheeks lifting up. “My boyfriend, he collects wines.” He answered and Doyun fought the urge to snarl at the mention of that creature. “Oh, that..” Doyun paused. “..guy over there?” He asked, pointing at the sketch and Jisung nods.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend! I just found out that you live here from one of our batchmates.” He pretended and Jisung nodded understandingly. “Well, I’ve been pretty MIA in the social media area, but I still have friends from work and from high school.” Jisung answered and Doyun nodded with a smile before sighing. “How did you meet your boyfriend?” He asked and Jisung’s smile turned into a fond one. “You could say he saved me.” Jisung chuckled out, looking at the picture this time.

“And I’d like to think that I saved him too.” 

Doyun nods before sighing. “Is he.. Okay?” He asked and this made Jisung look at him “What do you mean?” He asked back and Doyun shrugs. “A vampire can’t go out in the sun, how can he? Does he have a vampire problem?” He asked like it was the most normal thing. Jisung took a second to understand what he said and he leaned back on his chair. The panic in his eyes was visible to Doyun and Doyun waves his hands. 

“Don't be scared, Ive been watching you and found out that you're tranced!” Doyun says, standing up and holding Jisung’s shoulders tightly. “You need to wake up from it.” He adds while Jisung stares at him, his heart pounding in fear. “Doyun-how-what the fuck?” He asked, trying to pry his hands away from him. “Get your hands off me Doyun.” He said, voice quivering. “You’re scaring me.” He said and Doyun laughed, shaking his head. “You’re scared of ME? When a whole creature like that exists?!” Doyun yells, eyes wide and shaking. “No, you won’t be scared of me when I break the trance.” He adds.

Jisung tried squirming away, but Doyun was pushing him more into the chair. “Doyun-let go!” He yelled out before Doyun kissed him. Jisung starts hitting his chest, his stomach, but he wouldn’t budge. Doyun pulls away though, staring at him with those crazy eyes. “Only true love can break the trance.” He said, still gripping his shoulders. Doyun was about to lean in again when the door burst open. He jumps back and gets the injection from the fanny pack when he sees Minho, eyes red and fangs out. 

“He said let go.” He growled out just as Jisung got up and tried running towards him, but was pulled by Doyun by the neck. Jisung gasped and Minho snarled, glaring at Doyun. “Let him go.” He says, breathing heavily. Doyun shook his head, gripping Jisung’s neck. “Take him out of his trance!” Doyun yells, squeezing his throat more, making Jisung cry out in a gasp, eyes closing. Minho used his superspeed, but Doyun managed to inject the syringe on his thigh when he was a step away from them.

Minho growls, taking the injection out before throwing it behind him. “You think a mere injection can stop me?” He asked, raising his hand, but it never reached over him. Minho looks at his hand before he falls to his knees, body shaking. “What was in that?” He asked in a gasp before he fell on the ground, looking up at Jisung who had his eyes closed while tears fell on his cheeks. “Nimbex, holy water and minced garlic.” Doyun says with a smirk before slamming Jisung on the wall. “Stop!” Minho yells out despite his body weakening.

Jisung starts coughing, holding his bruising throat. “Look at me.” Doyun says and Jisung does, body shaking. But then he looks at Minho who was fighting off the strong solution that was in his body on the ground. “Stop looking at that creature and let me fix you.” Doyun says firmly, grabbing Jisung’s jaw before smashing his chapped lips on him and Jisung tried pushing me away. “Stop!” Minho growls out again, trying to stand up, but he could only lift an inch from where he was.

Doyun pulls back, searching Jisung’s panicked eyes. “I don’t need to be fixed!” Jisung yells out, wiping his lips before pushing him off. He finally gained strength and his mind snapped back into reality. Doyun was still shocked from his failed plan, so Jisung gets his blue pills, the ones that can make him strong, and shoves it in Minho’s mouth.

“Hurry.” Jisung whispers before facing the other way to take his phone. What happened next made Minho freeze from what he just witnessed. Doyun had stabbed Jisung on the left of his stomach, blood gushing out of his side, broken gasps escaped his lips as he looked up at Doyun’s eyes with shock and terror on his own. “No..” Minho whispers, feeling his body get some strength back. Doyun pulls his dagger back, dropping it on the ground before running out of the house in broad daylight.

Jisung started coughing out blood as he laid on the floor, trying to push on the wound to stop the bleeding, but his own body was getting weaker. Minho gets to sit up this time, eyes scanning his body, hands going to Jisung’s wound. “Sung-I-I’m sorry-I-” Minho says, his hands shaking and his eyes glowing like ruby stones and fangs out from the smell of the blood. He didn’t pounce on him since his panic fear of losing his boyfriend came first.

Jisung smiles despite feeling the pain. “I-” He coughs. “Love.. you..” He adds slowly before coughing again. Minho inhaled deeply. “Sung, you have.. you have to stay awake, okay?” He said, taking his phone out and calling the police. They answered right away, one of his bloodied hands was pressing down on Jisung’s wound while the other held the phone. He told his address and what happened in a frantic tone before ending the call and looking at Jisung.

“Sung, please.” He whispered, placing the phone down before he placed his blood-covered hand on Jisung’s cheek while continuing to press on the wound with the other. He can hear Jisung’s heartbeat slowing down and it was more heartbreaking like this. He didn’t want to hear it, but he could. He hated it.

“I love you.”

Jisung whispers, smiling at him while he shakily breaths in his nose. Minho’s eyes start dripping blood as he can’t form tears.

“I love you too.”

Minho whispers and Jisung nods, content. He closed his eyes as his breathing slowed. Minho placed his hands on his wound again after wiping his blood tears since the emergency team might see it when they come.

He focused on going back to his human form while pressing on the wound even though he hears Jisung’s heartbeat get slower and slower as the time passed.


	3. it hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He parked his car next to Seungmin’s before getting out and locking it. He enters the house. Quiet. No “You’re home!” or a kiss, nothing.
> 
> He miss it, having Jisung run up to him when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys~ it's the last chapter~ (finally)
> 
> This is my first ever vamp fic and I hope I get to write better ones in the future!
> 
> Thank you for giving this fic support, ily guys.
> 
> Oh and..
> 
> I didn't do much research about what kind of process happens when one is dead, like do they clean it at the hospital or the funeral service?
> 
> soooo.. just bear with me, I made things up like the writer i am lol

He was gone before the ambulance arrived.

Minho was staring into space with his hands, chin and cheeks covered in Jisung’s blood from wiping his face while his lover’s body was placed on the stretcher. “Sir, we need you to come with us.” One of the nurses said after getting interviewed by the police and he nodded, following them to the ambulance. They said that it would be an easy case since the muder.. murder weapon was in the house. Minho made sure to take the injection he threw from behind him to avoid suspicions on him. Like, why would there be minced garlic with a paralytic drug? 

He could easily say that the man was bat shit crazy, but it was better to not raise any alarms. His hands were shaking as he stared at the white cloth that was placed on Jisung’s beautiful face. He inhaled weakly, closing his eyes to stop his tears of blood from coming out. The ride was short, having the emergency siren blast through the speakers of the ambulance.

Minho got out of the ambulance as they take Jisung’s body to the morgue of the hospital to clean him and look at the damages that Doyun has made. He didn’t even hear the doctors and nurses talking to each other when they entered the morgue. Minho wasn't allowed to go in, he just leaned on the wall that was in front of the morgue.

A few minutes passed and a nurse stepped outside with a face towel. “I’m sorry, sir.” She says, handing him the towel and Minho took the towel without another word. He grips the towel before exhaling. “There’s a washroom at the end of the hallway. Please clean up so the patients won’t look at you.” She adds and Minho nods, getting off the wall before walking to the direction of the washroom. When he entered, he headed to the sink, turning the water in and wetting the towel. 

Once it was wet, he stared into his reflection, he was still slightly visible in front of the mirror. He’ll take his red pill after washing up. He can’t risk getting caught while Jisung’s still here. He wiped off his face first, thinking about how useless he became when a mere mixture of a drug, garlic and water got into his bloodstream. He sighed, closing his eyes.

He couldn’t believe that Jisung helped him first instead of running for his life. Something ached in his chest before opening his eyes and continued wiping the blood off. When he finished, he popped in a pill and watched himself appear in front of the mirror. With one last look, he heads outside, holding the blood-covered towel in his hands.

Minho combed back his hair when he reached the same nurse, but this time with a doctor, that was waiting outside the morgue. “What.. what’s going to happen?” He asked in a cold, emotionless voice as he handed the towel to her. She took it and the doctor spoke. “What is your relation to the deceased?” He asked and Minho stared at him.

“His boyfriend.” He said. The doctor nodded, that explained the hickey on his neck and his thighs. “Does he have any family members present?” He asked again and Minho shook his head. “His dad left and his mother is dead.” He answered, looking down when he remembered Jisung talking about his family. No one took him in, no one cared when his mother died. It was just so hard for him before he met Minho.

A week passed and Doyun was caught hiding behind a gas station, living off of leftover food that was thrown out since he knew he was screwed and he knew that Minho will not hesitate in killing him when he sees him. “He’s a vampire!” He yelled when Minho visited him when he got locked up. Of course no one believed him. Vampires is a myth to them. Minho, when he knew that no one was looking around, leaned forward, making Doyun lean back with wide eyes.

Minho’s eyes turned bright red and Doyun couldn’t look away, fear flashing in his eyes. “Keep yourself alive until you get out in ten years.” He paused. “Because I will be right here and I promise that I will kill you myself.” He whispered harshly through gritted teeth before his eyes turned back to normal. With a snarl, he stood up and went to his car. He drove back to his new home, he had many reasons that he can’t stay in his old one.

He parked his car next to Seungmin’s before getting out and locking it. He enters the house. Quiet. No “You’re home!” or a kiss, nothing. He miss it, having Jisung run up to him when he gets home. Minho went to where he knew Seungmin was; the basement. As he nears the very back of his big basement, he hears snarling and shouting. He sighed when he reached the metal doors. 

He opens it and there he sees Seungmin squeezing blood in a container in front of; “Sung.” Minho states and the younger whipped his head to where Minho was, red eyes shining back at him. “It hurts.” Jisung sobbed out, tugging on the chains around his wrists that were keeping him from hurting Seungmin, tears of blood were dripping from his eyes while he was on his knees. Minho gives a nod to Seungmin who gives him a nod back before leaving the two alone, closing the door behind him.

“Min-it hurts. Please.” Jisung sobbed out, groaning as he felt his fangs grow and his stomach aching from hunger. Minho kneels in front of him, putting his cold hands on each of Jisung’s cold cheeks. “I know, baby, but you’ll get through it, okay?” Minho says, kissing his forehead before taking the container with blood. “It’ll get better soon, I promise. Now, drink up.” Minho states, pouring the blood between his lips.

Jisung moans when the first drop of blood hits his tongue before he drinks everything up. Minho kept encouraging him, telling him that he was doing a good job. It pained him to see Jisung like this, but this is better than not having him right now. He made a dangerous choice a week ago, he knew that there was only a half chance that Jisung would turn, but he still went for it.

A WEEK AGO

“Sung.” He whispers when he hears the other’s heartbeat slow down more. Jisung hummed, body weakening. “I’m going to turn you.” Minho says and Jisung opens his eyes slightly, his vision blurry. “You said you won’t.” Jisung coughed out, hand squeezing Minho’s. He remembers Minho telling him that it was risky and that there were tons of vampires who tried, but it killed their partners. He said he wouldn't do it and just wait for him in his next life.

But Minho shook his head.

"That’s when I thought you’d die from old age, not from a damn stab.” He states, staring at the blood gushing out from Jisung's side. “Please, Sung.” Minho said. He wasn’t ready to let him go, but if Jisung said no, he’d have to live alone dealing with his lover’s choice. But Jisung nods slowly. “Do it.” He whispers, feeling himself get weaker by the second.

Hearing that, Minho’s fangs came out and he slowly took his hands off the wound to tilt Jisung’s head to the side. “It’ll hurt.” He whispered before digging his fangs on where he sucked on last night, but instead of just taking blood from Jisung, he also inserted his venom from his fangs into him. Jisung groans, face contorting into pain and Minho soothes Jisung's jaw as he continues, rubbing circles on it.

Jisung sobbed. It went on for another minute, Jisung crying, sobbing and squirming. Minho focused on not overdoing it and not taking his hand off Jisung's jaw. He slowly takes his fangs out after, chin and lips covered with blood and Jisung slumps down, breathless and cheeks stained with tears. Minho takes his pocket knife, something that Jisung gave him as a gift because it was in Minho's favorite color.

Minho cuts his wrist, inhaling deeply before parting Jisung's pale, blood-covered lips. His bloody wrist and Jisung's lips touched and Jisung scrunched up his face when he tasted the weird liquid. But after a bit, it started tasting so good and Minho winced when the other sucks hard, licking on it as well. "Sung-" Minho says, taking his wrist off Jisung's lips. "You'll start craving human blood in a few hours." Minho says, his wound healing. "You just have to stay awake."

Jisung sobbed out when he felt the pain on his side again and he gasped, eyes closing. "It hurts." He says and Minho nods. "It's healing from the inside. It'll be slow because you're turning." He said. He felt it before too, when he was turned, his little scar on his knee hurt so bad that he was screaming into his pillow. But then Jisung starts breathing heavily, grasping Minho's arm. "Min-I-I-" Minho's eyes flashed panicked in them when Jisung gave a last breath and eyes closing.

Minho blinked and the police and emergency team came in.

×

Minho was staring at Jisung's face when they let him see him two hours later. Pale. Cold. Lifeless. Like him, except he wasn't. He kicked a wall, not enough to break it, before pulling on his hair. He wanted it to work so bad. It should've worked. He was about to punch the wall when he hears a cough behind him.

"Minho.."

Slowly, with big wide eyes, he turns to see Jisung moving. "Sung?" He asks and Jisung lifts his head, blinking at his boyfriend. "Did it work?" He asked in a raspy voice and Minho exhaled through his nose, a smile on his face before rushing towards him and hugging him hard, making the other release a grunt again. "I thought I lost you." He whispered and Jisung hugged him back. "I thought so too." He whispered back.

Minho managed to get Jisung out of the hospital before the other started craving human blood. He told the doctor and the nurses that he plans to cremate him, "just like how he wanted to go" He says. They brought him and Jisung's to the funeral service home where Seungmin was waiting. "He's my step-brother." He said when they left Jisung's body where Seungmin was waiting by a metal bed

They left without another word and they burned someone else's body that afternoon. Jisung, who was clinging on Minho to avoid falling face down on the ground, stared at Seungmin. "Where'd you get the body?" He asked and Seungmin just smiled before pouring the ashes into the urn. "He's creepy." Jisung whispers and Minho chuckled, kissing his forehead. "He's a Kim." He just answered, knowing that the Kim's had some dark past too.

Jisung sniffed, the smell of something delicious hits his nose and he stares at Seungmin. His vision started getting red and something painful started forming on his gums, his teeth. Minho was quick, he used his superspeed to take him to the car and Jisung gasped at the wind that hit his face. "We have to get you in the basement." He said.

PRESENT

Jisung sips the blood in his glass with his straw and moans, eyes closing. It's been three weeks since he was bitten and Minho was taking such good care of him. Even though he was tied up for one week and a half, he endured and Minho was patient. "Good?" Minho asks when he opens his eyes again and Jisung smiles, nodding his head before going up to hug him. "Thank you." Jisung whispers, kissing his lips. "I love you." Minho could still taste the blood that Seungmin collected for them and he smiled, kissing Jisung again.

"I love you too." He says with smile.

They spent their two years with Jisung in hiding due to his work friends knowing him and they're grieving. Jisung was sad about that, he didn't want his friends, the only friends he made after meeting Minho, to feel sad. But he can't do anything, he had to stay dead for them. And they moved to the states after that two years to live among new people. Seungmin, of course, moved in across from them to supply them with his service and the pills. 

Felix followed him there and lived with him, not questioning his relations with the two. But then he walked in on Jisung drinking blood from a blood bag when he was looking for Seungmin in Jisung and Minho's house and he wasn't fazed. "You're pretty obvious." He said and Jisung just blinked at him. "I saw your eyes change a few times when Seungmin and I visited." He added and Jisung remained quiet.

Seungmin and Minho enters the room and they just knew from Jisung's blood bag and Felix's unfazed look that Felix knew already. They all stayed their for eight more years, Minho was still getting more money from his companies while Jisung was training himself around the two humans in his life while making music and learning a bunch of stuff.

Eight years and finally, Minho and Jisung are married for three years and Felix and Seungmin were engaged for two. At dinner, Minho tells them they had to return to Seoul. "Why are we going back?" Jisung asked when they were packing four days later and Minho stopped moving. "I made a promise." Minho answered, putting a shirt in the suitcase. "A promise?" Jisung asked, blinking at him. Minho sits him down, rubbing his arms before holding his hands. "I promised to kill Doyun when he gets out." He says and Jisung's face remained expressionless. 

"Will you stop me?" He asked and Jisung looks down. He felt more angry than scared this tims. Not at Minho. But at the Doyun. It still felt like it happened yesterday. Jisung didn't want to kill him, but he knows Minho. He had to get back to anyone that hurt him or Jisung. "I want to stop you, but can I?" Jisung asked, looking back up at the older. Minho shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry." Minho whispered and Jisung sighed, hugging him. After a moment, the younger spoke. "How about we don't kill him?" Jisung whispered and Minho pulled back with a questioning gaze.

Jisung gives him a smile, a smile so sweet you wouldn't even think of what he says next as messed up.

"How about we keep him and make his life miserable?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Share too if you can <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
